


Where She Belongs

by SimplyShelbs16



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending tho, Loneliness, Lonely Molly, i know it's not halloween but i didn't wanna do a Christmas party lol, started off as a way to vent but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 06:54:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18310454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShelbs16/pseuds/SimplyShelbs16
Summary: post-tfp. Whilst attending John's Halloween party, Molly finds herself alone in a crowded room. That is, until the one person who makes her feel she belongs shows up.





	Where She Belongs

**Author's Note:**

> A fic that was inspired by the song Miss Y by Marina and the Diamonds. It started off as a way for me to vent through Molly, and I wasn’t gonna post it, but then it turned to cute Sherlolly at the end, so I guess here we are. In conclusion, I need my own Sherlock lol.

                _Why am I here?_ Molly thought, standing amongst the crowd of people at John Watson’s Halloween party in a dead nurse costume, a bony hand hooked around her shoulder. She had mingled—well, attempted to, anyways. Anytime she tried to add in her thoughts on whatever the conversation was, she was brushed off most of the time. When she wasn’t brushed off, everyone looked at her as if she were the strangest person they’d ever met. If anything, she was surprised that John had even invited her, as the two were never close despite knowing each other for years now.

                So, as a result, Molly found herself sitting on a stool at the counter by herself. She was a sociable person, but felt discouraged in situations like these; one moment, she felt she belonged, but the next, it felt as if she had no place. Feeling alone in a crowded room was the worst feeling. Her thoughts drifted to Mary, and how if she were still alive, they’d be having a ball right now. _Perhaps_ , Molly wondered, _I would’ve been better off babysitting Rosie rather than Mrs. Hudson_. Thinking of the sweet landlady of Baker Street caused Sherlock to come across her mind. Things had gone back to normal rather quickly after what happened at Sherrinford, resulting in a closer friendship with the consulting detective.

                “Regretting life decisions?”

                Molly turned to see Sherlock, hilariously sporting a stretchy cat-ear headband. “Maybe, but I know you must be,” she laughed. “What are you wearing?”

                “I told Mrs. Hudson I was going to stop by John’s party, and I played with a Rosie a bit before I left.” His face softened considerably.” Well, naturally, I couldn’t disappoint her when she so enjoyed putting her headband on me,” Sherlock explained.  A certain tenderness enveloped him when he spoke of their goddaughter; it made Molly’s heart melt.  

                An awkward silence passed over them momentarily, both listening to the music pulsing through the speakers. Though they were thick as thieves, nothing was able to prevent the occasional awkwardness of moments involving only the two of them.

                “So,” Sherlock began, cutting the tension, “dead nurse…I like it.” He gently lifted a bony finger on her shoulder. “And the dismembered skeleton arm; nice touch.” It was the only compliment she had gotten on her costume all night.

                “Thanks; I thought it would be funny,” she smiled, the loneliness she felt all night quickly dissipated.

                “It’s very you.” Sherlock returned her smile, taking her hand in his. “Want to get some chips, and roam around London”

                “You know it!” Molly exclaimed, squeezing the hand of the one person she felt she belonged with. Perhaps it wasn’t the people here that made her feel alone; just maybe it was the fact that the man she never felt alone around hadn’t been there. As she left with Sherlock, her thoughts drifted to the famous _Wuthering Heights_ quote: ‘Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same.’

* * *

Molly's Costume aka Elena Gilbert's Costume


End file.
